The Powers Yet Unknown
by Deeren
Summary: A year after Neku finished the Reaper's Game, Neku and Shiki find a mysterious pin that looks oddly familiar, so they take it to the man that they know can help them. A new power is revealed, a power even stronger than reapers, that threatens the well-being of Shibuya and it's people. Neku and friends must delve back into the UG and stop this new power.
1. Prologue

_Same city._

_Same streets._

_Same people._

_Same noises._

"_Shibuya hasn't changed much since I beat the reapers. Hard to believe it was a year ago already. The only things that changed were the people around me. The people who know me. Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme. We meet at Hachiko every time we hang out. You know, I really haven't thought about it that much, but the Reaper's Game really changed who I was. It changed… What I thought of the world. It changed what I thought of people. I used to think that Shibuya staying the same was only annoying. Now, I want Shibuya to stay the same. Anything else just wouldn't feel like… Shibuya. You know?"_

"**Yo' phones! You comin'?"**

"_I'm not a player anymore, so I can't see the reapers, or the players, or the noise. I just hope that the players are getting a fair chance at reclaiming what they've lost."_

"**Neku! Hurry up!"**

"_How many people have gone through the Game since we w- AH!"_

"PHONES! We've been callin' your name, and you _still_ ain't noticed us!" Beat said, getting Neku in a noogie hold. Neku's perfectly spikey hair had to be fixed. Neku wiggled out of the hold, slugging Beat in the shoulder. Of course, Beat was wearing his trademark beanie complete with a skull pattern on the front. Neku sort of "forced" the CAT style onto Beat, so Beat is wearing a white shirt with one of CAT's abstract designs covering most of the shirt. He also wears white shorts with a CAT symbol over the right knee.

"You didn't have to give me a noogie to get my attention!" Neku said, rubbing the spot on his head that Beat may have bruised. Neku doesn't wear his high-collar shirt anymore. Instead, he wears a normal black shirt with a jacket that he keeps zipped open most of the time. His jacket is not too unlike the shirt he had before. There's an indigo strip outlined with gold going straight down the center of the jacket with the zipper in the middle.

"Boys, right?" Rhyme said to Shiki while Neku and Beat were butting heads. "Our boys can barely get along." Rhyme still has her beanie with the small skull pin on it. She wears a sweater with sleeves that go past her hands when it's cold. Her sweater has a black "X" on it with a skull shaped like a heart. Much like the shirt she wore before. However, when she doesn't wear a sweater, she wears an all-white T-shirt with a black "X" over the chest. She wears black shorts with white covering the seams and following the end of the legs.

"Well maybe you should pay attention more and be less of an-" Suddenly, Beat was interrupted by a stuffed cat being thrown at his face. It didn't knock him back, but it did stop him from shouting.

"Would you two just stop arguing? You're creating a scene." Shiki said. She was standing there with her arms crossed. At the same time, Beat and Neku yelled, "He started it!" Shiki had been in her true form for a year now, but she was still the same girl that everyone knew during the Reaper's Game. She had shoulder-length brunette hair with her bangs clipped to one side. She often wears a green zip-up hoodie and black pants.

Neku looked down at the stuffed "piggy" laying on the ground. He grabbed it and stood up. He remembered what it was like. He remembered how much suffering the Game brought him. "It's been a year now, hasn't it?" Neku questioned.

"Oh yeah, I guess it has. But'chu know that's all over now, huh Phones?" Beat said, putting his elbow on Neku's shoulder.

"Well, Beat, it's kinda hard to forget everything that happened for those three weeks. I can see where Neku is viewing this from." Rhyme replied.

"Yeah, and to think, we've been living our lives here in the RG while the Reaper's Game has still been going on in the UG." Shiki said, grabbing Mr. Mew from Neku's hand.

"Wait, weren't we goin' to see a movie? I don't wanna miss it!" Beat hurriedly said.

"But Beat, it's the movie based on that popular romance series." Rhyme pointed out.

"Bwaaah! Well, you know, I wanna see it to, you know, make fun a' it." Beat defended. Everyone laughed as they started walking towards the movie theater.

_"I thought that every person was the same. After the Reaper's Game, I learned that all people are unique. I never wanted to hear anybody else. That's why I always wore my headphones, to drown out the noise. Now, I can't go a day without hearing the chatter of people. Shibuya hasn't changed. Everything has stayed the same, but it's in that similarity that makes Shibuya so unique. I don't really know what I'm trying to say to you right now, Joshua, but all I know is that I can't give up on myself. Besides, if I give up on myself, I give up on the world, right? __So, Mr. Composer, I wonder. What will you have in store for Shibuya next?_"

A mysterious figure stands atop the 104 building and watches Neku and friends cross the scrambled crossing. "It's not me that will do something for Shibuya, Neku. It's you."

* * *

_Yo, there! I hope you enjoyed the story! I'll be trying to add a new chapter frequently so you guys can keep reading. Please read and review so I know what's right and what's wrong. Thank you! (This story is based off of the video game The World Ends With You by Square Enix. I own nothing of the series, and this is just a fanfic.)_


	2. The World Is How You View It

Beat and Rhyme were watching TV at home after a long day of school on a Friday. "Why didn't we think a' this sooner? It's about time we tried to get those two together!" Beat said, closing his cell phone. The screen of the cell phone read, "Message Sent."

"I've been telling you that we should do this for a while now, but you just keep saying, 'Nah, we'll do it later.'". Rhyme said texting Shiki with her phone.

"Whatever, as long as those two hang tomorrow, they'll be datin' in no time!" Beat said with confidence. Beat had a smug grin across his face as if he came up with the best idea in existence, even though the plan itself was a bit shaky.

* * *

Shiki was at her house attempting to study for an upcoming test. Her phone rumbled on her desk so loud that you could hear it from the other room. "A text from Rhyme? Let's see… 'Beat and I can't hang out this weekend; our parents are making us clean the house. You'll have to hang out with just Neku tomorrow. See you at school!'" Shiki started tapping away at her phone to reply to Rhyme. "I might as well text Neku." Shiki said, tapping away at her phone once again.

* * *

Neku was lying on his bed with his old indigo head phones on listening to music. He was zoned in on his music that he didn't feel his phone vibrate in his pocket the first time. His mom opened the door. "Neku, your father and I are going for dinner now. Are you sure you're fine here on your own?" she said. Neku sat up on his bed and took his headphones off.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go have dinner with dad. I can cook, you know." Neku replied. His mom gave a faint smile and said goodbye. Neku's phone rang for a second time. He took it out of his pocket and noticed that he had a text from Shiki and Beat. First he read the one from Shiki. "Beat and Rhyme have to do chores tomorrow, so they can't hang out. Meet at Hachiko at noon. Be there, or be erased." Neku gave a slight chuckle from that Reaper's Game joke. Then, he read the one from Beat. "'Yo, Rhyme n' me is sick, so we can't be there tomorrow. Be sure to have some fun with Shiki.' Well, that's not suspicious at all." Neku said, noticing the contradiction in the two texts. He disregarded it and went back to listening to music.

* * *

Neku was walking in the scrambled crossing towards Hachiko. He listens to the many conversations happening at once as he walks. "I actually met up with her when we…" "I heard you were finally getting a…" "Gatito has actually gained popularity in…"

"_So many people. So many events. It makes you really think. The world is how you view it. The more you learn, the more you understand the world."_

Neku stood at the Hachiko statue. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Only 11:45? I might as well listen to music." Neku had his headphones hanging around his neck before he put them on.

Neku must have dozed off because he snapped back into reality when someone accidentally bumped into him. Neku looked around and saw no one that could have bumped into him. "Must have been a player." Neku thought. He checked the time with his phone and saw that it was already 12:20. He looked around and saw Shiki off in the distance. He turned his music off and put his headphones back around his neck. He waved at Shiki hoping to get her attention. Seeing Neku from the crowd of people, she gave an enthusiastic wave. "You tell me not to be late, or be erased, and _you're_ the one that's late?"

* * *

Neku and Shiki were walking around Shibuya, taking their normal route when they all hang out. They checked out the stores at the 104 building, stopped for a bowl of ramen at Ramen Don, circled back to the crossing, and starting another loop from the Center Street Entrance to the Shibu Department Store. But instead of circling around the second time, they stopped at Tipsy Tose Hall.

"Hey, Shiki, I've never shown you my favorite place in town, have I?" Neku said, stopping before they left for Spain Hill. Neku was looking at the way towards Shibu-Q Heads.

"You've told me about it, but you've never showed it to me before. Do you want to go?" Shiki asked, moving in front of Neku. Neku gave a nod.

"Sure. It's been a while." Neku said, as they were heading towards the Udagawa Back Streets.

* * *

Neku stopped in front of the giant CAT mural on the wall. He placed his hand on it, thinking back on how CAT changed his life. Neku gave a small smile. Although it was small, it was the smile that Neku gives when he's at his happiest.

"This place makes you happy, doesn't it?" Shiki asked, admiring the mural.

"Yeah, I guess it does, but…" Neku said. Suddenly, his smile disappeared, and his expression changed back to when he was a loner. He removed his hand from the wall. "It also makes me sad. A few years before I entered the game, I had a friend that appreciated CAT as much as I did. One day, I asked him to come see this mural with me. On his way here, he got in an accident, and he… died. I thought that I was the one that caused his death, and the more I thought about it, the more I created a distance between me and other people. That's why I became anti-social." Neku's face grew dark, and he placed his head on the wall. Shiki could see tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Neku… I'm sorry…" Shiki said, grabbing Neku and hugging him tight. "But you don't have to cry about that anymore. You have friends now."

"Yeah… I do… I have Rhyme. I have Beat. And I have you." Neku returned the hug that Shiki gave him. They broke away from the hug.

"And don't forget Mr. Mew!" Shiki said. They both gave a slight laugh.

"This place starts getting sketchy pretty soon, so we'd better get out of here." Neku suggested. He started walking, but he didn't take three steps before kicking something. It was a small silver circle that started rolling down the steps. It slowed down once it got to the bottom before falling over. Neku walked down the steps and examined the object. He immediately recognized the design.

"What's wrong, Neku?" Shiki asked, looking at the pin.

"Does this pin look… Familiar to you?" Neku said, shocked at the small object lying on the ground. "This is a Player Pin… But the colors are wrong. It's inverted. It's a black skull on a white background."

"What's something like that doing here? We aren't even able to see something like that!" Shiki said, getting tense.

"I know someone that can help us.

"Who?"

"CAT."

* * *

Neku and Shiki walk into WildKat, and the place is void of life, as usual. "Hang on a sec, I'll be right there!" said a voice coming from the back. Neku and Shiki decide to take a seat. The source of the voice came out from the back. "Alright, what'll ya ha- Oh. Neku." said the man in a white-collar shirt and black vest.

"Mr. Hanekoma. I don't believe you've met my friend as she is now. This is Shiki." Neku said, gesturing at Shiki.

"Oh? You look a lot different from when I met you when you were playing the Game. Something to do with your entry fee?" Hanekoma guessed. Shiki gave a nod. "So, are you here as a friend, or do you want something from the menu?" Hanekoma asked, handing both of them menus. Neku declined the menus.

"Neither, actually. We found something earlier. Something that we know you can help us with." Neku stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the mysterious pin they found earlier.

"Where... Where did you get this?" Hanekoma said. His face was more serious than Neku has ever seen.

"It was lying on the ground in front of your mural in Udagawa. What is this, and why does it look like a player pin?" Neku asked, holding the pin in his hand.

"That pin has many names. I call it the Switch-it Pin. It lets you switch from the RG... To the UG. No death required. Besides that, it works just like a player pin, except that you don't participate in the Game. Only the higher-higher-ups wear these. These pins are at The Composer's level. These things aren't just 'stumbled upon.' Someone wants you to go back to the UG"

* * *

_Greetings and salutations, friends! As I'm writing this, I'm still in the first week of writing this story, and I've already gotten several alerts saying that people have Favorited my story. I've also gotten some constructive reviews. Thank you for reading my story! Please review and tell me what I did right, and what I did wrong!_


	3. The World Seems Selfish

Neku was lying on his bed while holding up the Switch-it Pin in his hand the morning after he found out what it was. He tossed it up in the air and caught it a couple of times. Neku thought about what Mr. H told them the day before.

"_The Switch-it Pin is an angelic pin used by people like Joshua, The Composer." Hanekoma said, sitting with Neku and Shiki. "That's how he was able to go into the UG and form a partnership with you, Neku."_

"_But aren't all Reapers able to do that already?" Neku asked. Hanekoma gave a nod._

"_Yes and no. Reapers must still keep up their points, even if they can live in the RG and the UG at the same time. Besides, this pin can only be used by exceptionally strong people. People as strong as you, Neku." Hanekoma replied._

"_So how do I use it? Is it like every other pin that I've used?" Neku asked, invoking a response from Shiki._

"_You actually want to go back! That's dangerous! I won't let you go!" Shiki said, slamming her hands on the table. Neku and Hanekoma jumped back in their seats._

"_Relax. I won't tell him how to use the pin unless he really wants to go back to the UG. But, if someone needs you in the UG, they must really be desperate for your help if they give you this thing. If you want, you can come back here anytime and I'll tell you how to use that Switch-it Pin. If you're lucky, you just might make it in time for a Game to start. Now scram, I've got customers waiting." Hanekoma said, despite the fact that Neku and Shiki were the only ones in there._

"Why would someone want me to go back? I'm just an ex-player that won the Game. Who would want me back in the UG? Could it be Joshua? Or is it one of the Reapers? Gah… What the hell does this even mean?" Neku said, rattling his brain. Neku was trying to make a hard decision. "Alright, I need to assess the situation and make a rational conclusion. If I don't go to the UG, Shibuya might not be saved from this danger that may or may not exist. However, if I go to the UG, my life would become endangered, same for Rhyme, Beat, and Shiki. This decision is too hard!" Neku had to make the decision to be selfish, or think of everyone in Shibuya. "I have to do what I want. I have to do what's best for me." He put the pin in his pocket, and headed for WildKat.

* * *

"Welcome, take a seat and I'll be right with ya! Oh, Neku. I should have expected to see you here. I'm guessing you want me to teach you how to use the pin? Since you showed some interest in going back yesterday, I went ahead and made a pretty good pin deck for you to use when you go-"

"No." Neku said, interrupting Mr. H before he could say another word. "I've decided to be selfish and not risk my life, not to mention the lives of my friends. If there's a problem, I'm sure it'll sort itself out. Joshua will think of something. Whoever this mystery person is that gave me this Switch-it Pin, I hope they know how to work alone, 'cause I ain't helping, and I don't give a rat's ass no matter how desperate they are. I have friends now, and I don't want to screw that up by getting them killed because of some bad choice I made."

"I'm… Sorry to hear that. I'm sure that this person will not be pleased." Hanekoma said. He gave a heavy sigh. "And I spent all night balancing this deck. Oh, well." Neku tossed the Switch-it Pin at Hanekoma. He juggled it in there until he finally snatched it in his hand.

"You keep it. I definitely won't need it." Neku said, walking out of WildKat.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Hanekoma said, getting back behind the counter. Neku gave a grunt and walked off.

* * *

Neku was walking back home when he suddenly got a pounding headache. "Oh, crap! That came out of nowhere!" Neku said, putting his hands on his head, hoping it would relieve the pain. "I just need to get home and take some medicine for this damn headache…" The noises of Shibuya only made it worse. The headache grew for every voice that walked by. The headache made him sweat along with the glaring sun. "Damn… I need some water." Neku said, walking into a store. All he grabbed was a water bottle. He didn't care how much it was, he just slapped the money on the counter and said, "Keep the change," and ran out of the store.

When Neku got home, he found that the water didn't help at all. His father was watching TV, and unfortunately for Neku, it was something funny. Neku's head throbbed whenever his father gave his deep laugh. Neku walked to his room, his face getting pale and sweat seeping through his clothes, and closed the door. He lied down on his bed, his consciousness beginning to fade.

"I'm fine… I just need to rest." Neku thought. He closed his eyes after looking at the time. "I hope I don't sleep for too long…" Neku's thoughts were slowly beginning to fade away.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he found that he opened them right away, and that his headache was gone. "That was only about two seconds." He checked the time with his phone just to be sure. "I slept for two hours!" Neku got off of his bed and stood up to put his phone back in his pocket. When he did, he noticed something else in his pocket. It was small. It was circular. He took it out. "No… What the hell is this?" Neku said, dropping the object on the floor and backing away to the other side of the room. The object was the Switch-it Pin. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Neku ran out of the house. He ran to the scrambled crossing, and threw it into the crowd. The headache suddenly came back. After about a minute, the headache was gone. He checked his pocket, and the Pin was back. He left it at the statue of Hachiko. When he got back to the crossing, the headache came back. It went away, and the pin was back in his pocket. He threw it on the ground and started stomping on it. He destroyed the pin. He got a headache, and the pin was back. There had to be an explanation for this. "After every time that I get rid of this damn pin, I start to get a headache. The headache goes away, but the pin is back in my pocket. What the hell is up with this pin?" Neku thought as he ran through Shibuya. He zoomed through Towa Records and on through Miyashita Park. He got to WildKat to talk to Hanekoma, but a sign said, "Sorry, we're closed." Neku banged on the door several times, hoping that Hanekoma was on the other side of the door.

"MR. H! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Neku yelled. His banging on the doors nearly made the window shatter. People were watching Neku as he did this, but he didn't care. "Dammit! I know you're in there, Mr. H! This is important!" Through the window, Neku saw Hanekoma walk out from the back. He walked over and opened the door.

"Alright, alright! Now get in here before I bust you for almost breaking my windows." Hanekoma gestured Neku to come inside

"Where's the pin?" Neku asked. He was a mixture of anger and anxiousness.

"Did you change your mind?"

"DAMMIT! Where did you put the pin?" Neku said, slamming his hands on a table. You could tell he put his whole body into it.

"Uh… It's in a safe in the back. Follow me." Hanekoma said, dumbfounded at Neku for his sense of urgency. They both went to the back, Neku pushing Hanekoma along. "I put the really valuable pins in here. This safe can only be opened by me." Hanekoma said. He put his hand on a scanner and a screen said "Confirmed." The safe opened and air rushed into the safe. It must air-lock when you close it. "See, Neku, I put the pin… right… here…" Hanekoma was expecting to see the Switch-it Pin inside of the safe, but there was no trace of it to be found. "What the hell? I swear I put it right here!" Hanekoma was shocked at everything that just happened. "Who the hell could have broken in here, opened my safe, stolen the pin, and left all while I was still in here!" Hanekoma then looked over at Neku, hoping that he could give an explanation. Neku reached into his pocket and pulled out the Switch-it Pin.

"The reason it's not there is because I have it. I don't think this thing will leave me alone."


	4. The World Is Complicated

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you have a choice. You have to go back into the UG."

"Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Neku said, pounding a fist on the table. "Alright, fine, so how do I use this piece of crap?"

"You simply pin it onto yourself and press it." Hanekoma said.

"Alright, then I might as well check out the UG now. Any weird effects of the pin that I should worry about?" Neku said, pinning the Switch-it Pin on his jacket.

"Nothing too major, but let's just say it's an out-of-body experience." Hanekoma said, giving a slight laugh. "Before you leave, take the pin deck that I made for you." Hanekoma pulled out a small box from under the counter. "We've got six pins. The first one creates a pillar of flame to attack your opponents, the second works like a sword, the third enables you to levitate, the fourth creates a shockwave, and the fifth makes you fire psi-bullets. The sixth one is special. And it's made just for you." Hanekoma said, pointing at each pin as he explained them.

"What do you mean by that?" Neku asked.

"This pin enhances your abilities, so you don't need to have a partner to fight the noise, unless you really want to." Hanekoma said, handing Neku the box of pins.

"Alright, I'll remember to use them." Neku said. He placed the pins on the table and started clipping them on one by one. "Alright, I'm ready." Neku pressed the Switch-it Pin. He started having a heavy case of vertigo and fell back into a booth. Once the vertigo stopped, Neku looked up and saw himself.

"What the hell! Why is there a second me!" Neku said, freaking out. The other Neku turned around and freaked out himself.

"Well, Neku, when you go to the UG, you don't take your physical body with you. So, for now, you're a spirit of sorts. The only reason why this RG Neku can see you is because this place has a reaper tag. The moment you step outside, you'll become invisible to him." Hanekoma said, rushing Neku out of the store.

"Wait, so while the UG Neku does his thing, I have to take his place in the RG?" RG Neku said.

"Exactly. Oh, Neku, one more thing that I forgot to tell you yesterday about the Switch-it Pin. Not only does it let you switch from RG to UG, but it also lets you do something more important, which is the _true_ purpose of the pin. It lets you switch into alter-" Hanekoma was interrupted by a girl's scream outside.

"What the hell was that?" UG Neku said.

"I didn't hear anything." RG Neku said.

"It must be from a player, then. RG Neku, you go ahead and head back home. UG Neku, you check out what made that scream. I'll tell you what you need to know later." Hanekoma ordered. Both Nekus gave a nod.

Neku walked out of the store and immediately saw a player and their partner run by, being chased by a taboo noise. "What? Taboo noise? Didn't we get rid of those after pie-face was killed!" Neku thought. The two players were backed into a corner. "I've gotta help them!"

"This is it, Gan. I can't believe we're going to die on the first day…" the girl player said to the boy player.

"Shut up, Kina! We haven't lost hope yet! The boy said, running for a punch at the noise. The grunge wolf knocked him back with a simple head butt. He was knocked down into the corner again.

"Gan, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine, but we can't fight this noise. Someone help!" the boy yelled. The noise made its final pounce, but a pillar of fire appeared under it, and it was knocked back quite a bit. Several psi-bullets were shot at the noise, and it was quickly erased. The two players looked where the bullets came from. The outstretched arm came from Neku. Neku put his arm down and faced the two players.

"You two alright?" asked Neku. He helped both of them up.

"Yeah, we're fine." The girl reassured. She dusted off some dirt.

"So, who are you and how the hell did you kill that noise so quickly?" the boy asked.

"My name is Neku Sakuraba. I've had a lot of experience with fighting these things." Neku replied, showing off his pins, but hiding the Switch-it Pin.

"I'm Gankona Senshi." Gankona already seemed like the "do now, think later" type. He was about Neku's height with spikey brown hair and tan skin. His shirt said "live free, die hard" on the front, and he wore baggy black pants. He gave the "Everyone look out, we've got a badass over here" kind of vibe. "Call me Gan."

"I'm Sutekina Josei." Sutekina was about Shiki's height. She had pink hair that went down to her waist, and her bangs had to be clipped to one side, or else it would be in her face. Upon looking at her, Neku noticed that she was actually very cute. "Call me Kina. Aren't you a player? Where's your partner?"

"I'm not a player, really, but it's complicated. I don't need a partner." Neku replied. "What mission did they give you?"

"It said to go to Cat Street and remove the black noise infestation." Gan said. "We're almost done, but we almost can't take anymore."

"_Getting the players to do their chores? They must be getting lazy."_

"Alright, I'll get rid of the rest for you. Stay here." Neku said. He walked in the middle of Cat Street and scanned far noise. Immediately, he grabbed all the Taboo symbols that he could, bringing all of them out. Then, he used his shockwave pin. All the noise was stunned. Neku then attacked them all with his sword pin, effectively erasing them all.

"Holy crap!" Gan said in amazement. The mission was completed.

"Congratulations on removing the infestation!" said a voice coming from on top of a near building. It sounded like a woman. "But now you die!" The person jumped down from where they were standing. It was Uzuki Yashiro. "I don't know how you did it, but you killed them all very quickly. Who are you, any- Oh! What the hell are you doing here!" Uzuki said once she noticed it was Neku.

"It's complicated." Neku said, shrugging his shoulders. "Were you about to send more noise on these players?"

"Now that you're here, I'm rethinking it." Uzuki said.

"Speaking of noise, wasn't that a Taboo noise?" Neku asked.

"We've had Taboo infestations recently. I'm in charge of pest control, but I also have to get points from erasing players."

"Excuse me…" a faint voice said.

"And you're making players do the dirty work?" Neku said.

"What about us…" another faint voice said.

"Well, we need missions to give out, so we chose to let the players take care of-"

"HEY. WHAT IS GOING ON? We don't understand!" Gan said, on behalf of him and Kina.

"Oh, sorry. Your mission is done for today. You can sleep now." Uzuki said. Just then, Gan and Kina fainted and disappeared. Neku watched as they disappeared. He never knew what it looked like, falling asleep after a mission. "So, you little brat, why are you here? Don't tell me you died again." Uzuki said.

"Someone wants me back in the UG. There's supposed to be a problem, but all I see is Taboo infestations." Neku replied. "Anything unusual with the UG?"

"I haven't noticed anything besides Taboo Noise, but you might want to talk to Kariya." Uzuki suggested. Neku was puzzled.

"How would that help? He's only a lazy harrier reaper." Neku stated.

"It's been a year. Things have changed." Uzuki said.

* * *

Neku and Uzuki were heading down the trails past the Shibuya River. "Why would Kariya be here? Shouldn't he be out going after players?" Neku asked. Uzuki stopped.

"You'll see." Uzuki said. She outstretched her arm and used her Reaper powers to reveal the door to the Dead God's Pad. "Yoohoo, Mr. Conductor, are you here?" Uzuki asked, shouting into the lounge. There was a man in a chair with a lollipop in his mouth asleep. "Kariya, wake up!" Uzuki said, giving Kariya a couple of slaps.

"Yeah, yeah. Why can't you just let me sleep?" Kariya said, sitting up. He turned his head towards Neku. "Well, if it isn't the kid who saved Shibuya. You die again, or something?"

"No, not really. More importantly, why are you here in the pad!" Neku asked.

"It's complicated." Kariya responded, giving a shrug.

"What's so complicated about it? After Neku beat Mr. Kitaniji, we needed a new Conductor, and they forced you to be it." Uzuki explained.

"Thanks for letting me make you explain it for me." Kariya said. Uzuki gave a sigh.

"Look, Kariya, someone wants me back to solve some sort of problem here in the UG, but all I see is a small infestation of Taboo noise. Is there anything else wrong with the UG?" Neku asked. Kariya suddenly got serious.

"The infestation… Is more than 'small'. If it wasn't for all of my officers, the UG would already be swarmed, but I think that this infestation is having a bad effect on… The Composer." Kariya said.

"Oh, no. Joshua." Neku said, filling with worry for his old partner.

* * *

_Aloha, readers! I've gotten several reviews saying that the chapters should be longer. I have my reasons for shortish chapters. If chapters are a short read, then I can pump them out quicker, and you get to read more often. Please review and tell me what you liked, and what you didn't like. Thanks!_


	5. The World Has a Soul

"I thought I couldn't see the Composer, though." Neku said as he and Kariya were walking to the Composer's headquarters.

"Well, in the UG, only the Conductor may see the Composer, not players or reapers below the Conductor." Kariya replied. He continued to eat his sucker.

"Yeah, and I'm not the Conductor." Neku said. Kariya gave an annoyed sigh.

"Ah, but based on your explanation of that 'Switch-it Pin', you're neither a player, nor a reaper. Therefore, the rules don't apply to you." Kariya explained. Neku gave a nod. "Well, here you are. Don't take too long."

"You're not coming with me?" Neku asked. Kariya shook his head.

"Nah, I'm sure you'd like to catch up with your old friend. See ya." Kariya said, walking away.

* * *

Joshua was sitting on his throne, looking somewhat out of shape. He was in his true form. You could tell that his energy was weak. "I really hope that this will be solved soon..." Joshua's eyes were slowly closing. Joshua felt like falling asleep. As he was half-asleep, Neku ran in yelling, "Joshua!" He jumped in his throne. "Hey there, Neku." Joshua said, still partly asleep.

"Kariya wasn't kidding. You really do look bad." Neku and Joshua shared a laugh.

"So, Neku, how did you get here?" Joshua asked. Neku was surprised at his question.

"If you don't know how I got here, then I guess you weren't the one that gave me... This." Neku said, showing the Switch-it Pin.

"That pin... Even I have trouble getting one of those. I wouldn't give one of those out all willy nilly. Someone else must have given you that pin. You know what it's for, right?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah. It's for switching from the RG to the UG, right? Other than that, it works like a player pin. But there was something else that Mr. H wanted to tell me about it." Neku said. Joshua took a deep breath.

"Not only does it let you switch between the two grounds, but it also lets you alternate between parallel universes." Joshua said. Neku was in shock. A pin that could do something like that?

Joshua then proceeded to tell Neku about the "Tin-Pin Universe". He told him why the Hanekoma from the current universe went to this parallel universe. "Neku, it's time you learn some things. There are things you don't know." Joshua said, pulling out a stack of papers from behind his throne. "I managed to collect all of these. They're Hanekoma's secret reports." Joshua said. He handed Neku the stack of papers. Joshua snapped his fingers and a table and chair popped up out of nowhere. Neku took a seat and started reading.

Neku was sucked into the reports. He read his own name a couple of times, and him being mentioned as "the Proxy". He read other words like, "producer", "angel", and "fallen angel". The last report really struck a blow. In it, Hanekoma states that he is, "the fallen angel that taught Minamimoto how to refine Taboo Noise." Once Neku was done reading, he sat there for several minutes trying to process what happened.

"So, if my guess is correct, then the Hanekoma of this world is responsible for the Taboo Noise? Is he the bad guy in all of this!" Neku said. His rage was growing.

"That seems to be the most likely choice now, doesn't it?" said a voice coming from the entrance to the room. Neku immediately turned towards the voice. The person standing there only made things worse.

"HANEKOMA!" Neku yelled, running towards Hanekoma, who was standing at the entrance.

"Neku, wait! Just hold on a minute!" Hanekoma said, dashing away from Neku.

"Neku, stop! This isn't the Hanekoma of this world!" Joshua said, teleporting in front of Neku and stopping him. Neku barged through Joshua, seeing as his energy is low, but Neku still slowed to a halt.

"Not the Hanekoma of this world?" Neku said, almost out of breath.

Hanekoma explained that the Fallen Angel Hanekoma disappeared into another universe and hasn't been seen since. The reaper's game of the current universe needed a producer still, so they got a replacement Hanekoma.

"I come from a universe where your efforts, Neku, ended up abolishing the Reaper's Game. That's why I can leave my universe without the game being affected. The Hanekoma of this world is corrupt. Not only has he released Taboo Noise on this universe, but all universes where the game still exists. His motives are unclear, but there's no telling if he is the only one plotting." Hanekoma said. Neku continued to think about everything he's learned.

"I still have one question, though. Who gave me this pin?" Neku asked, looking at the Switch-it Pin.

"About that. I have a theory. The Reaper's Game isn't just in Shibuya. There are Reaper's Games everywhere on the globe. Tokyo, New York, Paris, Hong Kong. They're everywhere. This is a fact. In every city where there is a Reaper's Game, the city has it's own 'soul'. The strength of this soul depends on the people in the city. If the people are happy, then it is a strong soul. If the people are miserable, then it is a weak soul. This, too, is a fact. Now, seeing as how you saved Shibuya once before, Shibuya's soul trusts you. Shibuya knows it's in trouble, not only in this universe, but every universe. Shibuya wants you to save it, Neku. There was no person that forced this pin onto you. It was something. It was Shibuya itself." Hanekoma explained. There was dead silence for a moments that seemed like forever. Hanekoma's words echoed through Neku's mind.

"Since I'm the Composer for Shibuya, the city and I share a connection. The people are miserable because of the Taboo Noise. Because of that, my energy is weak, just as Shibuya's soul is. You have to save Shibuya Neku." Joshua said, resting on his throne again.

"So, what? I have to go through parallel universes and try to find the corrupt Mr. H?" Neku said.

"Yes. I suggest bringing your friends along with you. It's good to have allies that you can trust. Just like partners." Hanekoma said. Joshua was already asleep on his throne.

"Alright, I'll need some time to think about this. Can you give me until the end of the week?" Neku asked.

"Take all the time you need. I don't blame you for having this forced on you. Just come down to WildKat when you have your answer." Hanekoma said. Neku gave a nod and walked out. His heavy footsteps woke Joshua up. "That boy can do it. He has to do it."

"His abilities are amazing, I'll give him that, but do you really think he can take the corrupt Hanekoma head-on?" Joshua said, his eyes still closed.

"His ESP is that of an angel. That's why he can control the Switch-it Pin. Even if the people of Shibuya were at their happiest, if Neku really tried, he could actually replace you." Hanekoma said. Joshua opened his eyes, realizing what he meant by that.

"I guess you're right." Joshua said, falling asleep once more.

* * *

_Bienvenue! Yes, I know that this is a short chapter, shorter than my usual, but everything that was revealed should make up for it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you like and don't like! I accept constructive criticism, but I shun flamers!_


	6. The World is Sad

It was the Thursday after Neku had seen Joshua again. Ever since then, Neku has been making trips to the UG to help defenseless players, most of the time it was Gan and Kina. Neku was still mulling over this quest that was forced upon him. "Defeat Mr. H? Travel through parallel universes and find the corrupted Hanekoma?" Neku thought. He was distracted all through classes. He was sitting with only Shiki during lunch because Beat and Rhyme bailed.

"Neku? Are you alright? You've been out of it all week." Shiki asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Neku said, giving a nervous chuckle. Neku was deep in thought. How dangerous will this be? Will his friends be dragged along? Too many questions raced through his head. He remembered something that was told to him on Sunday. He was told that the moods of people in Shibuya determine the soul of Shibuya. He was told that Shibuya's soul was sad. He was curious. He used the Switch-it Pin to scan everyone in the lunch room. He was startled at all the negative thoughts. He heard things like, "I'm just feeling so down lately," and, "What's the point of even coming anymore?" and, "I think I might escape it by skipping the rest of school." Then he heard a familiar voice. A voice far too close. "Maybe he really did like the way I looked back when we were in the game. What if he doesn't like me at all? He probably hates me. I need to make up an excuse to leave." Neku snapped out of it immediately and glanced over at Shiki. She was getting ready to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot that I have to go see the teacher for something. I'll see you later, okay? Shiki said, getting up.

"No." Neku said. Shiki stopped in her tracks. "You don't have to go. I never did mention that I like you better now than we were in the game did I?" Shiki was surprised that Neku mentioned something that she just thought about. Shiki's cheeks were bright red.

"How did you…" Shiki stopped her sentence right there, not wanting to give away the fact that she was just thinking about that. Neku took out the Switch-it Pin.

"I… went back yesterday." Neku said, hesitating his sentence. Shiki immediately got infuriated.

"I told you not to go back into the UG! Why did you go back? You know it's dangerous!" Shiki's yelling echoed around the whole room. She noticed the volume in her voice and turned it down. "Well, I can't do anything about it now, so I might as well ask." Shiki said as she sat at the opposite side of the table as Neku. "What happened?" Shiki asked.

Neku told her about the Taboo noise. He told her about how Kariya was the Conductor. He told her about how bad of a condition that Joshua was in. He told her about the corrupted Hanekoma. He told her about the real purpose of the Switch-it Pin. He told her about Shibuya wanting Neku to save it. Shiki was speechless.

"So let me get this straight. You're the only one that can save Shibuya, because Shibuya will only allow you to be its savior?" Shiki asked. Shiki was filling with worry. Neku gave a nod, but keeping his head down low. Shiki eventually gave in to the situation. She could hardly stand up to Shibuya's wishes, right? "Okay. Just do me a favor, and don't get yourself killed. I… really care about you." Shiki said, blushing harder than before. Neku blushed back.

"Don't worry, I won't. And… I do, too." Neku said, smiling. The rest of lunch was filled with silence between the two.

* * *

On Friday, Hanekoma was running his café as usual with barely any soul in sight. He heard the door open. Neku and Shiki walked in. "Ah, Phones, glad you're here. I just got a delivery of coffee beans. Mind helping me put them up?" Hanekoma asked with a joking smile.

"As if. Look, I want to show Shiki the UG. Is there a way to take her with me?" Neku asked.

"I thought you'd ask that, so I prepared a special pin for you." Hanekoma pulled out a black pin with a white chain design on it. "This is called a 'Link Pin.' Whoever wears this pin is 'attached' to the person of their choosing. Think of it as making a pact with another player. Basically, when Neku switches to the UG, whoever is linked with him switches too. Here, Shiki." Hanekoma handed the pin to Shiki and she pinned it on her jacket.

"Will it hurt? Switching over, I mean." Shiki asked.

"You'll get dizzy, but that's all." Neku replied.

"Don't be alarmed when you see another you, though. When you use the Switch-it Pin, you get sent to the UG, but a 'copy' of you stays in the RG. When you switch back, the memories of the copy go to you. You may have already noticed this, Phones." Hanekoma explained. "I take it that this means that you're going to help?"

"It's not like I can defy Shibuya, can I?" Neku said. "Ready, Shiki?" Shiki nodded. Neku reached down and activated the Switch-it Pin. Neku and Shiki both fell back into a couple of chairs. Shiki was still trying to get oriented. The RG Shiki looked at the UG Shiki.

"Are you okay?" RG Shiki said. UG Shiki nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up and saw her own face looking right in hers. She jumped back. Both RG Shiki and UG Shiki screamed. The others laughed. "Shut up…" Shiki said, embarrassed.

Neku and Shiki walked out of the café. Neku looked around. "Not a player in sight."

"Maybe we'll find some players if we looked at the Scrambled Crossing" Shiki suggested. Neku nodded. They were about to exit Cat Street when a familiar voice rang out.

"Die, players!" the voice said. Suddenly, noise showed up around them.

"Uh oh, I don't have Mr. Mew with me!" Shiki panicked.

"Don't you have Telekinesis or something? Find something that you can use, quick!" Neku said, fending off some noise. Shiki thought for a moment.

"My threads!" Shiki yelled.

"What?" Neku asked.

"My threads! The ones that I use for sewing!" Shiki said.

"You still carry around extra thread?" Neku said, fending off several more Noise.

"And needles!" Shiki said. Concentrating her telekinesis on her threads and needles, she managed to get a couple of needles attached to threads. "Alright, let's see if they work!" Shiki said. She sent out her needles which were surprisingly effective. She was taking care of noise left and right, her needles zooming by in a fury of attacks. The last noise managed to get the jump on Shiki and knock her down.

"Shiki, throw it up!" Neku said. Shiki wrapped the thread around the noise and tossed it in the air. Neku jumped up and gave it a powerful slash down. It was erased when it hit the ground. The source of the voice from before showed itself.

"Rrrrgh! Why is it that I can never get any players this week! I swear- Oh, it's you." Uzuki said.

"Actually look at who you're attacking next time!" Neku yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, can you at least try to stop protecting players? We reapers need points too, you know. And what's up? You usually protect that cutesy girl and the Boy Blunder, but now you're protecting someone else?" Uzuki asked.

"Well, I'm not going to just stand by and let people get erased! And I'm not protecting anyone right now. This is Shiki, you might not remember her. She looked different when she was in the game." Neku replied.

"Oh, is she the one that I tried to make you kill?" Uzuki asked.

"Yes. Now, where are Gan and Kina? You know the pink-haired one and the Boy Blunder." Neku asked.

"Last I saw, they were at the Scrambled Crossing. They aren't doing anything because there's no mission today. We have no Game Master this week because of the Taboo Noise, and the problem is under control… For now. The only message we sent today was 'No mission. Be wary of Taboo and Reapers'. It's been a long week, but I'm glad it's almost over." Uzuki said.

"Odd. Don't worry about the Taboo noise, I'm going to try to take care of it soon." Neku said.

"You decided to take the Composer's offer? If there's anything that the Reapers can do to help, don't hesitate to ask. This infestation is more a pain in the ass than you think. You killed my noise for today, so I'm leaving." Uzuki said, flying away.

Neku and Shiki were walking to the Scrambled Crossing, while being wary of their surroundings. Two dark figures were watching from atop the Q Floor in the Scrambled Crossing. "So that's him?" said one of the dark figures.

"You bet." said the figure that came to light and revealed the corrupted Hanekoma.

* * *

(Sorry for making you wait for several weeks, I've been busy and haven't been able to work on Yet Unknown. (Some laziness was thrown into the mix as well.) Putting that aside, I hope you like this chapter. I'll probably try to work in it a bit more. Anyway, once you've read, please review and tell me what you like and what you don't like, ore what I did right and what I did wrong. Thank you!)


	7. The World is a Sea of Thought

Neku was looking around the Scrambled Crossing for Gan and Kina, and Shiki was helping by yelling out their names. "They must not be here." Neku said, thinking where they could be.

"Are they able to help us with Shibuya?" Shiki asked, looking for people with the descriptions that Neku gave her.

"That's what I was hoping. The two of them are pretty decent fighters, despite the fact that they were almost erased on the first day. They learned how to use their powers since then, and those two would be really helpful." Neku said.

"But you helped them the whole time, right? Wouldn't that disqualify them?" Shiki wondered.

"It quickly got to the point where they didn't need my help on clearing missions. They only get disqualified if I help them with missions. I interfered just about as much as Mr. H did when I played the game. Right now, they're the last two players this week." Neku replied.

"We already checked Hachiko. What about 104?" Shiki asked.

"It's possible. Let's check it out." Neku said.

* * *

Neku and Shiki were looking in the different stores in 104 until they looked in Mus Rattus. In there, they saw Kina waiting outside the dressing room. Gan walked out of the dressing room wearing all Mus Rattus. He had an M Cap, a polo shirt, a waist pack, and some khakis on. He looked miserable. "See? You look cute in Mus Rattus!" Kina said, smiling at the outfit that she had put together for Gan.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in Mus Rattus!" Gan yelled. He saw Neku in the corner of his eye busting a gut from the scene he just saw. "Crap!" Gan said, dashing back into the dressing room. Kina turned her head to see what Gan was freaked out about.

"Neku! What are you doing here?" Kina said with a smile on her face. She approached Neku and Shiki. "And who is this?"

"This is Shiki. I'm showing her around the UG. I'll tell you why after you two win the game." Neku said. Shiki and Kina shook hands.

"So you're the girl that Neku is always talking about. You're prettier than Neku said you were." Kina said with a teasing smile on her face. Shiki and Neku started blushing.

"N-Neku said I was pretty?" Shiki asked, stuttering.

"N-No, I never said that!" Neku defended.

"So you're saying that she's not pretty either?" Kina teased.

"I never said that either…" Neku said.

"So you actually _do_ think she's pretty? Shiki, I think you two should start dating." Neku and Shiki blushed even more. Gan came in and saved Neku and Shiki from the embarrassment.

"Hey Gan, what was up with that outfit? You looked pretty good." Neku said.

"I'd rather we not talk about that ever." Gan replied, as he hastily walked out of the store.

"Is he okay?" Shiki asked.

"Oh don't worry. He gets out of foul moods fairly easily." Kina replied as they were walking out of the store.

As they got out from the 104 building, it wasn't long until something happened. Joshua, in his human form, ran up to Neku.

"Joshua! What are you doing here!? And why do you have enough energy to be here right now?" Neku asked.

"No time… to explain… taboo noise… in the crossing…" Joshua said, catching his breath.

"Shiki, stay with Joshua. Gan and Kina, stay back. I'll get this one." Neku said. They nodded in reply, and Neku ran to the crossing.

Neku didn't see any taboo noise at the crossing when he scanned. Neither did he see any regular noise. Just when he was about to give up scanning, the ground started to rumble like it was an earthquake. The people of Shibuya were affected too. In the middle of the crossing, it looked like something was trying to break through the road by continuously ramming into it. When it seemed like it stopped, there was one last big rumble and whatever tried to break through finally broke through. It was a giant squid-like taboo noise with black tattoo (Leo Cantus' legs, Vespertilio Canor's wings, etc.) tentacles.

"Oh crap." Neku said, taking a few steps back. Mare Cantor (as the squid noise is called) brought up a tentacle with a heavy motion. He was aiming for Neku as he was bringing it down. Neku quickly dodged out of the way and started running on the tentacle that had just missed him. The tentacle suddenly flicked Neku up into the air, above Mare Cantor's head. Neku saw that two tentacles were coming at him from both sides that were looking to smash and smush him. He quickly used his levitation pin to dash downward in the air, and he used his sword pin and spun around and hit Mare Cantor with each spin. When Neku landed on the ground, he summoned a pillar of fire under Mare Cantor and then he moved back to a safe distance. Without noticing, Mare Cantor had placed a tentacle behind Neku so that he couldn't go back any farther. A tentacle was coming at him from the left and right, as well as above, and they were coming in too quick to avoid. First, the side tentacles smashed him, and then when those pulled away, the one on top came down on Neku quickly. When every tentacle moved away, Neku was on the ground, nearly beaten to a pulp.

"Shit… is this it?" Neku said, looking up at Mare Cantor about to smack him with another tentacle. Suddenly, large rose petals flew into Mare Cantor. They exploded into more, smaller rose petals which then flew back into Mare Cantor and exploded. Mare Cantor was stunned, and Gan jumped in with a flaming fist (literally) and hit Mare Cantor in a sweet spot with so great a force, Mare was pushed back 15 feet and fell over.

"What the hell are you doing, Neku? I thought you said you had this!" Gan said, looking back at Neku.

"We'll take it from here, don't worry!" Kina said, as she sent more rose petals.

Neku didn't even have enough energy to disagree. Joshua and Shiki came up to Neku and helped him up. Neku was being carried by their shoulders.

"Let's get you somewhere safer so you can rest." Joshua said.

"We need to heal you up." Shiki said. Shiki and Joshua carried him to a wall, where they gently set him up against.

"Joshua… What are you doing here? I thought you didn't have much energy…" Neku said faintly.

"As taboo noise is erased, I regain some of my energy, plus the fact that the whole week gives me time to recuperate. Reviving players drains me as of late, so that is why I'm always tired. Now, let's get you healed." Joshua replied. Joshua pulled out a pin with what looked like a can of soda as a design. "Put this on and use it until you feel better." Neku put the pin on and tapped it a couple of times.

"Alright, much better." Neku said, looking back at Gan and Kina fighting Mare. "Might as well keep fighting." As Neku was about to fight Mare Cantor some more, Gan covered his fist in electricity and sent a shock throughout Mare that managed to erase it. "Or not."

"That was too easy. How did you have a problem with that, Neku?" Gan said, looking back. He still looked fairly beat up.

"You're one to talk." Kina said, approaching Gan. "I need to heal you."

"Aw, come on… right here? In front of everybody?" Gan said. He looked annoyed.

"Yes. You're too beat up this time to let it slide." Kina replied. You would have thought that the two were a bickering couple, if you hadn't known any better. "Now get ready." Kina put her hands on Gan's cheeks and laid a kiss on his lips. All of his wounds disappeared. Neku was somewhere between shocked and on the brink of laughter and Shiki was just shocked. After Kina was done, Gan wouldn't look at anyone.

A strangely familiar yet sinister voice rang out. "Oh, now wasn't that touching. A kiss after defeating the big noise that was meant to destroy Shibuya. Looks like this Shibuya is safe. Damn." The voice came from the way to 104.

"Hanekoma! So that noise was yours!?" Neku said.

Hanekoma was leaning against a wall. "Yes it was. But ya killed it, so I can't do anything to this Shibuya anymore. I guess I'll just have to move on to the next."

Neku started to run towards Hanekoma, but when he was in attacking distance, Hanekoma warped away with a smirk on his face. "Dammit! He got away!"

"You wouldn't be able to face him now, anyway. He's too powerful for you." Joshua said.

"Uh… Who was that?" Gan asked.

"Alright. I was going to wait until after you two were revived, but I'll have to tell you now." Neku proceeded to tell Gan and Kina about Shibuya being in trouble in all of the parallel universes. They were shocked at almost every detail.

"I… see… and who exactly is Joshua, here?" Kina asked.

"Joshua is a… friend." Neku replied.

"I'm the Composer." Joshua said.

Neku was surprised that Joshua said it so nonchalantly. "Joshua!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, _you're_ the Composer!?" Gan asked.

"Yes. I'd like to make a deal with you two." Joshua replied. "I can revive you both right now if you will help Neku on his quest. If you don't want to help, you'll have to survive tomorrow in order to be revived. What do you say?" Gan and Kina looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do it. Shibuya is important to us. We're not going to let some angel destroy it." Gan said with confidence.

"Neither of us really have much to fight for, but fighting for Shibuya is reason enough." Kina said strongly.

"Then let's get you revived." Joshua said. Neku quickly interrupted.

"Wait, isn't that against the rules?" Neku asked.

"First of all, do you really think Kariya is going care? If it means getting rid of the Taboo Noise, he'll let it slide. The sooner things get normal around here, the sooner the Game will be normal again." Joshua responded.

"That makes sense. Alright, let's do this." Neku said. Gan and Kina nodded. Joshua was standing there with his eyes closed. As he quickly opened them, is eyes were glowing. His skin was starting to burn away from his body, revealing a glowing layer of skin. As Joshua's body was growing, his clothes burned away too.

When he fully changed into his angelic form, he said, "Are you ready?" Gan and Kina nodded. There was suddenly a bright flash of light that blinded everyone. When the light faded, Gan and Kina were gone.

"Where did you revive them?" Neku asked.

Joshua turned to look at Neku and said, "At the Shibuya River"

* * *

_(Hey, uh... how's everyone been doing? I'm **really really **sorry for the 5-month delay. I'm helping a friend of mine write a manga-ish thing, so I've been doing that for a while, but I'm switching between writing that and Yet Unknown. This chapter might not be as detailed as the other ones, but I wanted to get this chapter to you guys as soon as I could. Please leave a review and constructively criticize or compliment my work and tell me what I've done wrong and what I've done right. Without your feedback, I don't have any drive to keep writing. Okey bai!)_


End file.
